Cherub : Bombing
by headshot119
Summary: Casey Stanmore, a navy shirt agent is given her first big mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Casey Stanmore stood in the morning sun, she was a little short for her age and she hated it, her long brown hair waving slightly in the breeze. She had a Nike bag on her back. In her hand was a blue card, with the word Oyster stamped across it. The ticket barrier buzzed when she swiped the card, indicating should could proceed.

Casey was no ordinary fourteen year old girl, she was part of a government organisation Cherub, a group of children used as spies. Today was unusual for her, mission controller John Jones had approached her about a week earlier. Normally security checks where simple, sneak a bomb onto a plane, spend a day or to in another country and come home but not this one.

*Classified Mission briefing*

*For Casey Stanmore*

On the seventh of July 2005, several explosive devices where set off on the London underground by terrorists. In just under a weeks time it will be the third anniversary of the bombings.

Transport for London have tasked the security forces with trying to find holes in there new security.

Normally we would provide the agent with a detailed plan of how to undertake the operation. This time will be different. The agent involved will have to device a suitable plan to cause as much disruption as possible to the London underground, and put the plan in operation.

The agent can decide which resources they require.

*End of briefing*

An extract from a mission briefing for Casey Stanmore.

Today was the big for Casey, she was already a navy shirt, but today could make her a black shirt. In the preceding month she has spent every minute of her time methodically planning the fake terrorist attacks. Over thirty Cherubs would be involved, one of the largest missions ever undertaken by Cherub.

It was just coming to the end of what the underground staff refer to as the morning peak. Casey had asked her friend Karl to assist her with some of the technical aspects of the mission, within a few hours he had stolen the identity of one of the train drivers, and used this information to gather information on the train timetables for the network as well as passenger load details and a ream of other technical information.

Stage one of the operation was simple, Casey planned to take a train from East Ham, to Acton town, where it would go out of service and travel to Ealing common depot. Here she could begin the operation.

A rush of air greeted her as the train entered the platform, it ground to a halt and with a loud hiss from the air-operated doors they slid open. Towards the end of a carriage sat a girl, slightly taller than Casey, brown hair with blond highlights and an iPhone in her hand.

If someone was paying the slightest bit of interest, no body would have though these two girls had even met before. Casey sat slightly to the right and opposite the Emily, her best mate since she was small.

Now within Casey's hand was her iPhone, she pressed the on button and swiped her finger to unlock it, to an outsider it looked just like a normal phone, it was in many respects, but tapping the screen in a certain way opened a hidden menu. Her finger tapped down on the chat button. The screen turned white with a keyboard at the bottom.

A message appeared on the screen.

"Everyone's in position. Just give the signal."

A smile appeared on Casey's face. After that she sat back flicked on a movie and watched, while her journey passed away.

After forty five minutes she slipped her phone into her pocket and stood up, the trains PA crackled into life.

"This is the District line service to Acton town, all change, this train terminates here."

Casey pretended to leave with the crowd, but instead she held back. Once the doors had closed she ducked behind one of the partitions which separated the door area from the seating. She doubted the driver would look here. Sure enough the grinding sound of the inter-carriage door opening warned her of the drivers approach. Just as planned he walked by without noticing here, after he disappeared through the door at the opposite end of the carriage out came her phone again, she held it to her ear and began to speak.

"Listen up people, I'm on the trains heading for Target area 1. We're bang on schedule."

The vibration through the vinyl floor increased and she sensed the train was moving, the floor was a state, but if she sat in a seat she would most certainly be noticed by a member of staff.

The journey into the depot was quick, and within a few minutes she heard the driver turn the engines off and step out onto the gravel, now was the time to move. From her backpack she took two boards, they where magnetic, the seat where she was sitting contained some of the trains vital on board systems, without which the train wouldn't move.

Once the devices where magnetised in place and secure, she wired them into the circuitry. When she gave the signal, this train would come to an instant holt, the power would cut, and the emergency batteries would dye. Effectively the train would be dead in the water.

Over the next hour she crept quietly from train to train, planting identical devices in each. Once she had done approximately fifteen trains, she decided it was time to leave. After a quick dash to the fence, she clambered over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Karl and Emily stood on the roof of an abandoned tower block not far from the railway yard, they had watched everything Casey d id. By now it was just past ten. In four hours time, there main part of the plan would go into operation. Meanwhile they could sit and relax.

Karl tapped Emily on the shoulder, she got up from lying on her stomach and they both walked back to the door which led back inside. The building was little more than a concrete shell, only a few of the doors remained each of them where flaking paint. For all it's faults it made a fantastic base for the operation.

Casey arrived a few minutes later, they heard the distant sound of a door creaking, and the noise of her shoes on the bare concrete stairs.

Inside the room where the thirty plus Cherub agents undertaking today's operation. All of them where Casey's mates, she had chosen each member of the team, and assigned them to a role that suited there strengths. She hoped that this would maximise there chances of success. The most important people within the plan where Karl and Emily.

Karl was about the same height as Casey, with messy brown hair. As well as a close friend, he had excellent technical expertise. After a recent mission in Russia, he had been off lessons after being stabbed. He had recovered well, and was more than keen to be part of the team. As had plenty of free time, he travelled down to London and gathered valuable diagrams and schematics that would help with the mission.

Emily was taller than both her and Karl, her brown hair was always styled in a different way. She was Casey's best mate, that had practically guaranteed her a place on the mission, but she had been chosen for a different reason. She had that happy personality that always helped when your undertaking a big mission like this one.

Non of the agents in the group where black shirts, Casey had said they wouldn't be needed. Most of the group where grey shirts, a handful where navies. If this all went right there would all deserve a promotion.

"Ok people listen up" It was Casey who had spoken. "Stage one is complete, we've got four hours before we move into our position, chill out."

While the other agents sat around talking, Karl was sitting in an old office chair. A pair of headphones where covering his ears. She wasn't surprised, Karl had an inability to just chill out during a mission. Spread in front of him was a bank of laptops, each showing a different thing.

"Hey Casey" Karl looked up as he spoke.

Casey went over to him.

"What's up?"

"One of the trains you modified, there's been some chatter on the radio, it's being put into service."

"I thought they wouldn't move till the peak."

"From the sound of it's being put out to replace one that's just broken down."

"Are we still gonnah be able to get our team on it?"

"Hang on.... No, by the time the plan hits it should be in Upminister."

"Ok, who's supposed to take that one down?"

"Me and Emily."

"Can you do one of the other without the modification."

"Sure, either pull the pass comm, or I can brake into a cab."

"Do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

James was sitting on the rock hard seats of a south bound Bakerloo tube train, he had boarded with his friend Emily and had found seats in the very front carriage. Emily fancied Karl, but hadn't acted on it as she didn't think Karl would be interested. Karl had overheard her telling Casey about it, and acted dumb for a couple of weeks.

But one day Emily had come into his room, she had begun a speal of how she really like him, but Karl had interrupted her, and just said yes. They'd both decided not to say anything to anyone, it was always hot gossip when two people started going out.

Although nobody knowing had it's advantages, it stopped them from having time alone. So now just before the mission really kicked of was the perfect time for them to have a quick snog with nobody knowing about it.

They where finally interrupted by Karl's iPhone going off, he grabbed it out of his pocket and swiped his finger across the screen to unlock it, it was an email from Casey. The message read:

"Thought you two where up to something, did you forget I was getting on at the next station?"

There was a picture attached to it, it had been taken by Casey when the train stopped at Queen's park. Karl passed the phone over to Emily.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag."

"Oh well, it had to happen sooner or later."

*

It was a few minutes later when the train pulled into Regent's park tube station, Karl was on edge, it was nearly time for the plan to go into action. The train doors hissed shut and the whine of the electric motors pierced the air. About two minutes later, the train came to a halt within the tunnel. Then darkness fell as the lights went out, it took a couple of seconds for the emergency lighting to kick in.

"This is your driver speaking, I'd like to apoliigize for the delay, it appears that the power has been switched off, I'll advice you when I have more information."

Now was the time. Karl and Emily both jumped up, and simultaneously pulled off there hoodies to reveal what looked like C4 explosive.

Screams ripped across the carriage.

"Everybody shut up, one more word and I blow this joint."

Emily started towards the door that lead to the drivers cab, she took a key from here pocket and turned the lock, she kicked the door open and burst inside. The driver a young female screamed, as Emily put a glock 16 pistol to here head.

"Right, you're going to do exactly as I say. Get on your radio call control and tell them I'm going to speak to them."

The driver was shacking at this point, and just about managed to nod her head.

The woman reached out her left hand and picked up a handset off the wall, she tapped a red button and put it to her ear.

"Control,, this is train 134. I have a situation here."

"Give me the phone" Emily pushed the gun harder to the woman's temple. The phone changed hands and Emily spoke.

"You will refer to me as Bateman, I have a gun to your drivers head and you will do exactly what I say. Should you fail to do so... I will detonate a series of explosives on this train, none will survive. Now you will have a car meet us at Oxford circus, it will take me and two hostages to the services on the M25. If not suffer the consequences. Also if you shut down any other underground service, I will set of the explosives. You have 30 minutes to give me a decision."


End file.
